Guilty Pleasures
by FireDitto
Summary: Everyone has a guilty little pleasure, or two, and Raven is no exception.


_**Author's Note:**  
>Written April 10th, 2011 in 1 hour with 1033 words<br>Edited Version: 1137 words. _

Everyone had their own armour, what they use to avoid being hurt. Everyone's is different, in some way or manner, maintained to keep them safe and unable to be breeched. Unfortunately, there comes a time when someone manages to get through and past the barrier, no matter how well maintained it may be... and once that happens, well, there just isn't any point in even having it there any more, is there? Raven sighed, lowering her form lightly onto her mattress. With her bare legs unfolding from their tightly knit posture to stretch out at odd angles on the bed, she flopped back, knowing what her emotions, what she herself, was telling her was true. There just wasn't any point in continuing the charade any more... But, she wasn't really sure if her friends would be able to cope with her being... Normal.

On the other side of that coin, though, was the simple fact that, if they didn't want her to be normal, then they should have simply left her as she was. Not poked and prodded at her until her control was so good that she was master of herself. Her emotions were her own, to be freely used, abused or denied as she saw fit, at little to no threat to humanity, or any other aliens and animals populating the planet Earth (or beyond).

Scrunching her nose up, Raven slipped softly from her bed and stood up, sliding her pointer fingers under the edges of her leotard and tugging the material out further, away from where it had been creeping towards her butt, and sniffed loudly, followed by a yawn as she opened her sliding door and slipped out, leaving her clock flung over a statue where it had landed before she began meditation. The ever lovely Rude liked to have her input at times.

The hallway was quiet, but that was generally to be expected. It was a Sunday evening, and while crime could and did happen at any time without (or with minimal) notice, the weekends were usually fairly placid. Flicking her hair out of her face, Raven paused as the common room door hissed open and she walked calmly through, heading towards the kitchen area. She didn't look towards Beast Boy - or Changeling as he was now known - as she came through, but she did notice him. She also noticed him noting her over the top of the red apple he held halfway to his mouth. A slight smirk pulled about her lips, but she feared not of it being seen, as her back was to him.

Settling before the stove top, Raven brought her kettle forward, and old fashioned piece that whistled shrilly when the water had heated. It was her favourite, and she preferred its use to the more conventional electric kettle which just didn't have the flair of a whistler. Lifting the lid a little, she peeped under and confirmed that the kettle was, indeed, empty. Picking it up, she turned and stepped lightly to the sink, where she filled it. Turning back, she squeaked in surprise, then irritably ground out, "Garfield!"

The scolded changeling smirked lightly at the young woman he'd so successfully crept up on, one eyebrow rising slightly above his emerald eyes. "Yes?" He purred, almost literally, and Raven faltered for a moment, then huffed.

"Excuse me!" Side stepping around the young man and his half eaten apple, she used her powers to turn on the gas, and clicked the flame, lighting it up in a whoosh of flames circling about, teasing at the bottom of the of the now full kettle. Turning around, mouth open to speak, Raven blinked to find her green team mate was gone. Head pulling back a little on her neck in surprise, her eyes narrowed slightly and she flung out her senses, not wishing to be startled once more. She located him by the tv, resting lightly on the couch and nibbling absently once more on his apple. Raven blinked again, shook her head, and set about gathering her cup, spoon, tea and with a quick, almost guilty glance at Changling, she stole the honey out of the fridge.

Smiling softly to herself, the young woman rested a hip against the bench as she waited patiently for the kettle to whistle, picking absently at her fingernails as she did so. When it finally did whistle, she turned the gas off and picked up the kettle, poured some hot water into her cup and mixed her tea. Picking up the honey, she drizzled it in slowly, watching the oozing line with amusement as she swirled it above her cup, creating patterns before it vanished into the depths.

"Of all the things they taught you, they never taught you not to play with your... tea?" An amused voice murmured right in her ear, warm breath washing over her, and she squealed. She would also have dropped the squeezy bottle of honey into her tea if Garfield hadn't grabbed her hand lightly, curling her fingers back around it and laughing softly. "I know your secret."

Letting go of her, he stepped back, and moved away, leaving the girl to turn slowly and watch him in confusion. Gently setting the honey bottle down on the bench, she picked up her cup and followed after him. The green one had settled on once more onto the couch, crispy red apple once more held against his lips, which were hiding a small smile. She frowned.

"You know my secret?" Her voice was skeptical. "Honey in my tea isn't much of a secret. You know Cyborg buys it just for me." She sounded both amused and proud; she loved her honey and it was one of her guilty little pleasures to dose just about anything in it.

"I wasn't talking about the honey, Rae,"

She paused, confused, her cup of tea raised about level with her chin and a frown decorating her features. "I ... What do you mean?"

Garfield actually looked slightly pained, as he looked up. His forehead was furrowed into a frown, but his eyes sparkled with amusement. "Sweetheart, when you figure it out, you'll know."

Raven's eyes narrowed as he stood up, twirling his apple core between his fingers (when had he actually finished that?) and stopped beside her. He planted a light kiss on her cheek, then continued out of the room, tossing the core into the bin on his way past. Raven, her jaw a little slack, turned to watch him, then swiftly rose her tea cup to her lips, and gulped the sweetened liquid down, trying to calm her rapid heart beat and flurry of emotions.

She touched her fingertips lightly to her cheek, and a smile slowly brightened her expression. Two guilty pleasures in one evening.


End file.
